There is known a chewable oral tobacco composition comprising a gum base and a tobacco raw material for eluting a tobacco component. There are also various approaches for improving the flavor of the oral tobacco composition (the taste as a tobacco) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for stabilizing variation in elution amount of a tobacco component, such as nicotine, included in a tobacco raw material, when chewed, by increasing the blending ratio of a gum base in the oral tobacco composition. Here, the wt. % of the gum base in the oral tobacco composition disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is 60 wt. % or more, thereby the variation in elution amount of the tobacco component is stabilized.
Such oral tobacco composition can elute the tobacco component stably when chewed, and thus, stably deliver the flavor from the tobacco component to a user.
However, the oral tobacco composition according to the background art has the following problem.
There is a problem that the oral tobacco composition hardens excessively due to the increased blending ratio of the gum base in the oral tobacco composition, resulting in deterioration of texture (mouthfeel or chewing property) given to a user.